RAID stack implementations often have intrinsic limits on the number of supported disk drives to create RAID configurations. These intrinsic limits may only be imposed internally and logically within the stack software. Current implementations may not prevent a user from actually hooking up more than the maximum number of supported disk drives. Hooking up or connecting more than the maximum number of supported disk drives may create various permutations and combinations within the RAID stack software and, with current designs and implementations, may cause unexpected results (such as data loss or data unavailability), may promote a confusing user experience, may impose limits on how computer hardware may be designed, and the like.
Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a method for handling more than a maximum number of supported drives in a RAID configuration.